Heredero de Caos
by Gina LD
Summary: Nadie esperaba lo que se desataría después de la derrota del rey fantasma. Danny se enfrenta a una guerra en la que tendrá que elergir bando cuidadosamente. Y un príncipe desterrado volverá para reclamar el trono. Remake.
1. El Sueño

¡Hola! Recuerdo que cuando hice esta historia, tenía 16 añitos con aspiración de entrar a la universidad y sueños y sueños… en fin, las cosas han cambiado mucho algunas para bien otras para mal y cuando quise continuar esta historia muchas cosas ya no me cuadraron.

Por lo tanto, les presento este remake… por así decirlo, de mi primer fanfic de DP. Si alguien leyó la versión anterior quizás tenga idea de para dónde va la trama pues traté de mantener la mayor cantidad de elementos y diálogos originales pero al final cambié tantas cosas que recomiendo leerlo desde el principio. (Si no has leído la anterior, no lo hagas, es demasiado chafa U_U digo, mejor lee esta.)

ADVERTENCIA: Contendrá algunas parejas Slash, aunque aun no decido con quién emparejar a Danny.

Se desviará del canon en Claw of the Wild, asumiendo que Danny tiene 16 años y Phantom Planet no ocurrió.

Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenece a Butch Hartman. Los personajes agregados son de mi creación.

* * *

 **.-.**

 **EL HEREDERO DE CAOS  
**

.-.

 **I - EL SUEÑO.  
**

 **.-.**

 _La enorme puerta de madera rojiza se abrió, entrando una docena de soldados los cuales eran comandados por el hombre vestido de una armadura negra, el fuego violeta ardía a su alrededor dándole un porte que podría hacer temblar hasta a los más valientes. El gran salón del trono estaba vacío en esos momentos, a excepción del majestuoso rey. El caballero hizo una reverencia a su señor y habló._

" _Mi lord, le hemos encontrado" dijo, señalando a aquel que los guardias llevaban como prisionero. Uno de ellos entregó al rey una peculiar vara, era adornada por un reloj de manecillas y varios engranes._

" _Oh, el Oráculo…" El rey se acercó hasta donde el prisionero estaba, llevaba un par de esposas y un collar que lo tenían atado a cadenas gruesas y brillantes en color verde radioactivo. "Bien hecho, Caballero. Ahora, vete y llévate a todos contigo."_

 _Con una reverencia todos se dieron la vuelta y salieron del lugar, el rey miró fijamente al prisionero quien a diferencia de todos sus otros súbditos le devolvía la mirada con ojos rojizos y con la cabeza erguida, mostrándose nada intimidado por el rey._

" _¿Así que tú eres el legendario Maestro del Tiempo? O… ¿cuál es el nombre con el que te escondes?"_

" _No me escondo. Eres tú, rey Pariah, quien ha fallado en encontrarme." Respondió el prisionero con voz calmada. El rey gruñó por la insolencia del Maestro del tiempo, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza analizando al rey. "¿Por qué no pregunta lo que su corazón tanto desea saber? Tal vez… pueda despejar sus dudas."_

" _Así que por eso no pusiste resistencia," el rey observó. "Un fantasma tan poderoso como tú, no hubiera tenido problemas enfrentando al Caballero del Terror. Pero en vez de eso, dejaste que te arrastrasen hasta aquí… así que dime, ¿cuál es la respuesta a mi problema?"_

" _La respuesta puede no ser de su agrado." El maestro del tiempo dijo. "Ya que es más una advertencia que otra cosas. Te has hecho con demasiado poder con la corona de fuego y el anillo de la ira, sin embargo tu cuerpo no resistirá al tercer artefacto. Al menos no sin la gema del equilibrio… la que está fura de tu alcance. Esa es mi respuesta. Ahora, si no le molesta… mi vara."_

" _¡Habladurías!" El rey bramó, el suelo bajo los pies de ambos seres se estremeció y pequeñas grietas aparecieron. "Obtendré todos los artefactos, así seré tan poderoso que ni siquiera tú, Maestro del tiempo, podrás evitar que convierta toda esta dimensión en escombros."_

" _Y es esa actitud la que le ha puesto un cronometro a tu reino." El maestro del tiempo, hizo un movimiento con la mano y la vara desapareció de la mano del rey para reaparecer en manos de su dueño. "Escuchas mis palabras, Rey Pariah Dark, mientras hablamos ya hay quien se organiza para tumbar tu reino de caos."_

" _Dime quien es… o no me darás más opción que aplastar a todos por igual."_

 _El rey amenazó pero el maestro del tiempo sonrió levemente y con un giro de la vara, una luz azul le hizo desaparecer. El rey miró las cadenas en el suelo con furia contenida. Le hacía falta tan solo un artefacto, con el cual sería capaz de gobernar lugares incluso más allá de los Reinos Infinitos, en especial aquel tan místico Reino de los mortales._

" _¡Caballero!" Gritó, ante lo cual el caballero envuelto en llamas violetas hizo su entrada, arrodillándose en espera de órdenes. "Reúne los ejércitos, busquen hasta el último rincón hasta que encuentren ese artefacto faltante."_

 _"¿Y qué haremos con el Maestro del tiempo?"_

" _Déjale libre por ahora." El rey admitió entre dientes, "En cuanto consiga el guante, ese relojero será al primero que quitaré del camino. Ahora. Vete."_

 _Él era el gran rey de los reinos infinitos, un fantasma tan poderoso que podía controlar la energía contenida en la Corona de Fuego y el Anillo de la Ira. Los únicos dos artefactos que le hacían falta era el Guante de la Realidad y la Gema del Equilibrio, una vez que tenga con él todas las reliquias de poder nadie podrá dudar de su autoridad. Mientras su gente buscaba el guante, él debía planificar cómo quitarle la Gema del equilibrio al poderoso Clan del FarFrozen uno de los pocos a quienes aún no lograba someter sin importar lo drásticas de las medidas que tomara._

 _Caminó entre los pasillos de su gran palacio hacia las habitaciones, ignorando a los fantasmas que detenían sus actividades para hacer una reverencia, hasta que llegó donde sabía encontraría alguien que le ayudaría. Al abrir la gran puerta varios sirvientes quedaron paralizados pues no era común que el rey visitara, al menos no a esas horas._

" _¡Largo de aquí!" Ordenó. En segundos el lugar estaba vacío, con excepción de un hombre joven de cabellos blancos como nieve y unos ojos verde brillante llenos de energía ectoplásmica, sus vestimentas eran tan elegantes como lo era su porte._

" _¿A qué debo su visita, mi rey?" preguntó con voz serena. Pariah se le acercó con pasos retumbantes hasta quedar justo frente a él, alzó una mano para tocar el lado derecho del rostro del ojiverde en dulce gesto que no dedicaba a nadie más._

" _Oh Engel…" pronunció el nombre con suavidad. "Los Reinos infinitos casi míos… aún no tengo todos los artefactos para someter a los rebeldes. Así que necesito tu ayuda de nuevo. El relojero no quiso decirme donde se encuentra el guante y la gema sigue protegida por esos yetis."_

" _¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer yo, amor mío?" la mirada verde brilló con determinación._

" _Usemos a tu gente," pidió el rey fantasma. "Ayúdame, así seremos los gobernantes supremos."_

" _Mi ejercito humano no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en este mundo de ectoplasma." Le miró con ojos cómplices. "A menos que… les dotes del mismo poder que me obsequiaste." Las manos del de ojos verdes buscaron el collar que el rey llevaba, acariciando la cadena de oro hasta que llegó a donde tres piedras colgaban, sus colores: rojo, amarillo y azul. "Puedes hacerlo ¿no? A pesar de no tener el guante aun."_

" _¿Quieres que dote a todo tu ejercito del poder de ectoplasma?" El rey arqueó una ceja._

" _¿Puedes imaginarlo?" Engel habló con voz seductora. "Con mi gente a tu disposición, tendrás un ejército que podrá no solo conquistar los Reinos infinitos sino también el Reino de los mortales. Harás tuyo el universo entero, Rey Pariah Dark."_

 _El rey miró intensamente a su consorte, quien cerró sus ojos verdes y un anillo de luz apareció en su cintura, dividiéndose se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, su piel pálida adquirió un tono más vivo, sus cabellos se volvieron negros y al abrir los ojos el azul que tanto fascinaba al rey se hizo presente._

" _Un ejército mitad fantasma, mitad humano…" meditó, las posibilidades pasando por su mente rápidamente. Sonrió y quitándose el collar se lo otorgó al único ser en el cual confiaba. "Que así sea, Rey Engel Schicksal…"_

"¿Danny?"

La voz le llegó desde lejos pero fue suficiente para que sus ojos azules se abrieran de golpe en un gran sobresalto. De momento esperó encontrarse en el palacio de paredes rojas, pero sus amigos y familia le dieron la bienvenida, sus rostros aliviados de verle despertar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Danny aun aturdido por todo lo que acaba de _ver_ estando inconsciente.

"Nos diste un gran susto, pequeño tejón." Vlad dijo entrando a la habitación.

Escuchó a sus padres hablar con el multimillonario, quiso incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba débil y la mano de Sam sobre su hombro le hizo volver a acomodarse en la cama. El peor ataque fantasma había acabado, la invasión del rey fantasma fue detenida. No había que preocuparse por nada, al menos en las siguientes horas. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el significado del extraño sueño que tuvo.

.-.

Las noticias volaron tan rápido como un rayo de ectoplasma. Durante los días y semanas siguientes, fue el tema de conversación de casi todos los pobladores de la Zona Fantasma. _Danny Phantom retó al Rey fantasma y venció_ , se decía, _está destinado a grandes cosas_. Algunos estaban escépticos, otros maravillados, otros ya se lo esperaban. Los fantasmas que tomaron parte estaban secretamente orgullosos de su "rival". Aun así tomó varias semanas para que esta noticia atravesara el vasto territorio y llegara hasta uno de los reinos más hostiles que habitaba en un mundo que parecía ser otra dimensión.

"¿Quién es ese tal Phantom?" Preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado en el lujoso trono, sus ojos verdes se tiñeron de rojo con rabia contenida. "¿Cómo fue posible que lograra semejante hazaña?"

"Los espectros rumorean que es del mundo humano, majestad." Respondió el sujeto que estaba arrodillado frente al rey, flanqueado por un par de guardias que le apuntaban con lanzas.

"¿Un humano?" el que estaba sentado a la derecha del rey, soltó una risa. "Imposible."

"No es humano cualquiera, mi lord." El informante se atrevió a levantar la mirada por unos breves segundos. "Los espectros aseguran que es un humano con el poder del ectoplasma. Un Halfa. Así que trate de entrar a su territorio para confirmar pero está muy bien protegido. Los espectros no dejaron que me acercara mucho…"

"¿Atravesaste la barrera?" gruñó la mano derecha del rey. "Está prohibido para los ciudadanos salir de Stadtmond."

"Almirante Lausit." El rey calló a su leal consejero. "Deje que el hombre termine su historia."

"Como decía…" continuó el informante. "Aunque no logré entrar al territorio, conseguí interrogar a un espectro, afirma que Phantom es residente del mundo humano, aun es muy joven, tendrá entre de 15 o 16 años, su cuidad es Amtiy Park y aunque venció al rey… no ha reclamado el puesto."

"Entendible, si es un adolescente." El almirante sonrió. "¿Tienes alguna descripción?"

"Su apariencia cambia del azul al verde y del negro al blanco. Es todo lo que me conseguí averiguar. Sé que es poco, pero valioso."

"Bien, agradezco el servicio que das al reino." El rey sonrió al informante y luego miró a sus guardias haciendo un gesto con la mano, a la orden ambos guardias atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre con sus lanzas brillantes de energía verde. Los presentes no se inmutaron, ante el charco rojo y verde que se formaba siendo esto un acontecimiento común. "Lamentablemente, cruzar la barrera es un crimen que se paga con la muerte."

"Rey Henry…" el almirante Lausit habló. "Es de vital importancia localizar a esta persona, nuestra guerra para conquistar a los fantasmas podría llegar a su fin."

"Necesitamos capturar a este tal Phantom," el rey dijo mirando a sus súbditos, "aún no ha sido coronado rey de los espectros por lo que tenemos una gran oportunidad de destruirle. Es una amenaza para el reino, quiero que el más fuerte de los guerreros vaya por él. Que el ganador de la Competencia anual sea el que lo traiga como prisionero."

"Así será gran rey Henry."

Pronto todos los presentes, miembros de la corte y sirvientes comenzaron a retirarse cada uno a sus respectivas actividades. Hasta que quedó solo el rey, su almirante y un hombre anciano que estaba de pie en medio del salón con mirada preocupada. El rey una señal para que se acercara mientras recibía una copa de vino de parte de su sirviente personal.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" preguntó el rey al hombre.

"Está olvidando algo, mi rey," el anciano habló. "La profecía dice que el Rey Pariah Dark solo puede ser derrotado por alguien que lleve la sangre de Schicksal, alguien que por derecho de sangre le correspondería reinar sobre Stadtmond y al vencer a Pariah también reinaría sobre los Reinos infinitos. El Heredero de Caos."

"Esa es una leyenda," respondió el rey soltando un bufido.

"No es una leyenda, Rey Henry es una profecía dicha por el mismo Engel Schicksal." El hombre anciano le miró intensamente. "Usted debe saber que la posibilidad está allí… aunque la reina le mostró el cuerpo del bastardo, nunca se encontró el cuerpo del arquero ¿o sí?"

"Cuidado," siseó Lausit desvainando su espada y colocando la hoja sobre el cuello del anciano. "Sus palabras se acercan a la traición."

"Vete, Riley." El rey ordenó al sirviente, mientras le entregaba la copa vacía.

El joven asintió y con una reverencia salió del lugar, lanzando una última mirada a los tres hombres. Riley cerró las grandes puertas, permaneciendo unos momentos tratando de obtener aunque sea un poco de la conversación pero nada parecía filtrarse así que antes de que pueda ser descubierto espiando, tomó su bandeja y recorrió los pasillos hasta la cocina. Dejó el vino y tomó una canasta que llenó de frutillas hasta que no cabía una más.

Nada en su caminar o en su expresión podría ser considerado sospechoso. Mientras recorría el gran palacio saludando a varios trabajadores del palacio, sonriéndoles a los guardias que solo ondeaban la cabeza. Él era sirviente personal del rey por lo que tenía acceso a casi todas las zonas del lugar. Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta con golpes leves.

"Majestad, le traje unas frutas frescas," dijo en voz alta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos platas y ojos azules. El sirviente hizo una reverencia. "Reina Icely, déjeme colocar la canasta en su mesa, es muy pesada."

"Adelante, Riley." la mujer sonrió, dejando que el sirviente entrara. Los guardias que estaban en la puerta se tensaron un poco, sus ojos cambiando a un brillante rojo al ponerse lo más alertas que podían cuando las puertas se cerraron.

"Le tengo noticias alarmantes, Reina Icely." El joven sirviente dijo mientras acomodaba las frutas en una mesita, sus ojos mieles volviéndose color amarillo brillante para recalcar la seriedad. "Es sobre su hijo."

"¿Daniel?"

No necesitó la confirmación del sirviente pues ella sólo tenía un hijo biológico, aunque ante la ley fuera madre del príncipe y de la princesa. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, rápidos y dolorosos como puñaladas, haciendo que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas mientras escuchaba lo que ocurrió en la sala del trono.

 _Su amorío siendo descubierto, su amante condenado al destierro y siendo cazado. El hijo que nació de ese amor, el primogénito de la reina, el verdadero heredero del trono de Stadtmond a quien tuvo que entregar a otra familia para protegerle de su enfurecido prometido – ahora esposo y rey. Pero…_

"Pero sus poderes fueron suprimidos por su padre." La reina interrumpió al sirviente, su voz temblando de preocupación. "¿Cómo los recuperó? Se supone viviría como humano sin el peso de los errores de sus ancestros. Él me prometió que le cuidaría."

"Si lo desea, puedo encontrar la manera de averiguarlo." Ofreció Riley, pero la reina negó.

"No, permanece en tu puesto. Es importante que continúes vigilando a Henry."

Como buen súbdito no cuestionó la decisión de su reina. Asintió con la cabeza, hizo un saludo tocando su pecho con la palma de la mano murmurando en voz baja el lema por el cual vivía.

"Viva el Heredero de Caos."

.-.

* * *

Notas:

Realmente adoro las historias donde Danny se convierte en rey de la Zona así que esta es una de esas, si no se entendió que lo del sueño ocurrió durante Reing Storm, justo después de que Pariah fuera encerrado en su sarcófago.

Si bien en la versión anterior emparejé a Danny con un OC llamado Mark, ahora estoy considerando ponerle con alguien que sea de la serie. Estoy abierta a sugerecias.

Espero lo haya disfrutado. ¿Algún comentario?

EDIT 16-12-15


	2. Capturado

Notas: Pues la segunda parte, está ubicada justo después de Claw of the Wild.

Perdón por tardarme tanto, irá lento en comparación con mi otro fic pues los AU me cuestan mucho trabajo.

* * *

 **.-.**

 **II - CAPTURADO**

 **.-.**

"¿Nada, Skulker?"

Vlad Plasmius preguntó a su empleado de forma impaciente, el fantasma robot negó con la cabeza con despreocupación, ignorando los amenazantes ojos rojos del otro. Se encontraban en el laboratorio secreto que multimillonario halfa tenía en su mansión de Amity Park. Vlad resopló con enfado, luchando por no lanzar un rayo de plasma a Skulker, quien continuaba dándole reportes negativos. ¿El mejor cazador de la zona fantasma? Sí, como no. Se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última gran jugada del hibrido y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con su empleado.

"No entiendo porque el conflicto," el cazador bufó. "Como dije antes, el gusano Phantom destruyó el guante de la realidad. Ya tienes la corona y el anillo. Úsalos y ya. La gema del equilibrio no es más que una leyenda."

"¡Es real!" intervino el Caballero del terror, quien estaba en una esquina del laboratorio, tan solo para ver si las acciones del halfa iban con sus deseos personales. "Y si quieres en realidad gobernar la Zona, necesitarás su poder. No seas imprudente, Plasmius. Consigue el Mapa de lo infinito, es capaz de llevar a su usuario hasta dónde lo desee con tan solo pedirlo."

"Lo he intentado y fue un fracaso enorme. Ese mapa es inútil." Dijo el halfa con frustración en su voz. Todo este asunto venía dándole migrañas.

"No, no lo has hecho de la manera adecuada." El fantasma en armadura se le acercó, "Vlad Plasmius, prometiste que si me unía a tu causa, podría causar todo el terror que quisiera. Y entiendo que no lo harás hasta que tengas esa gema. Busca el mapa y yo te diré las palabras clave para que te lleve a la gema o al menos a su portador."

"Bien." Dijo Vlad con un gruñido. Estaba por dar la siguiente orden cuando el teléfono en su escritorio sonó, con fastidio dejó que los anillos negros se formaran en su cintura, deslizándose rápidamente para dejar a Vlad Masters en su lugar. Ah sí, asuntos de la alcaldía. Al ver esto, ambos fantasmas sabían que la reunión había llegado a su fin y sin más se dispusieron a irse. "¡Esperen!"

"¿Alguna tarea, mi lord?" El caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Si, sólo atenderé un par de asuntos en Amity e iré por el mapa, aún lo tienen los del FarFrozen ¿no?" Vlad esperó que el cabello asintiera a su pregunta, "Necesitaré tu apoyo. Skulker, sé que Daniel está de campamento, quiero que lo mantengas a raya… de la forma que sea."

"Vaya, siempre te toca lo más divertido." dijo el Caballero al Cazador quien no se veía complacido con su tarea asignada.

"Créeme, no tiene nada de divertido ser niñera."

"Fuera de aquí los dos." Les ordenó el halfa.

La alcaldía de Amity Park no exigía tanto trabajo para Vlad, la gran mayoría de sus compañías podían funcionar de forma decente sin que él estuviera presente y con Daniel fuera de la cuidad era una buena oportunidad para conseguir ese Mapa. No podía perder más tiempo, ni él mismo podía creer que estaban por cumplirse dos años desde el primer intento de gobernar la Zona fantasma. Sus planes siempre eran frustrados por cierto adolescente, Daniel podía ser insistente en su supuesto trabajo de ser su némesis. No es como si no tuviera el poder de incapacitar al muchacho, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo muy dentro de él le hacía detenerse. Tal vez porque era el único otro halfa.

Después de atender los triviales conflictos de Amity Park, se adentró en la Zona fantasma con intenciones de obtener el Infi-Map por segunda vez. Esperaba que el Caballero del Terror no le falle o se encargaría de hacer sufrir al fantasma. Desgraciadamente admitía que para derrotar a esos yetis necesitó de su Caballero pues por mucho que le molestara los guardianes del Infi-Map eran una raza poderosa. Por algo se les encargó el cuidado de un objeto tan poderoso. La pelea fue intensa pero pudo derrotar a Frosbite, el líder del Farfrozen. El caballero del terror se rehusó a decirle la clave para encontrar la Gema, sino hasta que estuvieron a solas en una parte apartada de la Zona fantasma.

"Mapa… muéstrame al _Traidor_." Habló el fantasma morado y la línea se pintó desde su ubicación hasta una parte del mapa que no mostraba más que un vacío negro.

"¿Qué es ese lugar?" Vlad prefirió de momento no indagar por las palabras del antiguo seguidor de Pariah.

"¿Porque no lo averiguamos?" Propuso, el halfa le examinó tratando de descifrar si había alguna trampa en las palabras del caballero.

"Vamos, entonces."

Desde el accidente que le convirtió en mitad fantasma, Vlad había llegado a reconocer a la Zona Fantasma como su segundo hogar, conocía gran parte del vasto territorio como la palma de su mano sin embargo, había lugares que ni él había llegado a explorar. Tragó saliva cuando el mapa les guio en una parte desierta, volaron en lo que parecían kilómetros sin encontrar nada más que una ocasional isla de tierra. No se habían topado con ningún fantasma desde hacía mucho así que el lugar estaba totalmente despoblado. Incluso llegó el punto en el que el caballero del terror de detuvo. Vlad le miró interrogante.

"Hasta aquí puedo llegar," explicó el fantasma. "No sé si puedes sentir la barrera… no creo que me dejen atravesarla."

"¿Barrera?" frunció el ceño. Notó entonces que el caballero tenía apoyado su mano en una pared invisible que le impedía avanzar. Raro, porque Vlad estaba del otro lado de la pared, la cual por alguna razón solo afectaba al fantasma.

"Creo que tus planes no será posibles por ahora" dijo su acompañante, segundos después el rostro del Caballero se distorsionó en gran preocupación. "No creí que aun existieran, debemos huir…"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es este lugar?…" preguntó Vlad, cansado de no saber qué pasaba allí.

"Stadtmond." Respondió el fantasma, su voz casi detonaba miedo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Vlad sólo había visto al poderoso fantasma tan temeroso, cuando estaba en presencia de Pariah Drak. Así que sea lo que sea que pasaba no podían ser buenas noticias.

"Debemos irnos antes de que…" trató de decir el Caballero pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el sonido de campanas se escuchó, eran fuertes como si fuera una gran alarma. Ambos fantasmas fueron arrastrados por una gran fuerza, atravesando de la barrera y en ese momento fue como si una tela hubiera caído, dejando que una gran muralla y fortalezas aparecieron. Sobre ellas había hombres con arcos y de la gran puerta un ejército se desplegaba. Rodeándoles en instantes. Vlad reconocía que no era una buena situación, necesitaba escapar de allí.

"¡Deténgales! Son _fantasmas_ …" la voz autoritaria de un hombre a caballo se escuchó.

Los soldados en armadura y con espadas relucientes con energía espectral les inmovilizaron antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo para escapar esposando sus manos en la espalda. El halfa pensó en usar su tele-transportación pero por alguna razón las esposas que le habían colocado estaban cortando sus poderes. El hombre a caballo se les acercó, notoriamente era el líder, sus ojos rojizos se posaron primero en el fantasma de fuego morado.

"Ah, el Caballero del terror, que desagradable sorpresa…" se burló. Uno de los soldados arrebató la preciada espada que tanto caracterizaba al fantasma, entregándosela a su líder quien gustoso la colocó en su cinturón, luego se giró hacia Vlad. "¿Y quién es este? Tu aura es familiar, ¿acaso nos conocemos?"

"Tan vez sólo has escuchado de mí." Vlad respondió con altanería, iba a tomar más que un ejército para intimidarle. "Mi nombre ha sonado por muchos años por la Zona fantasma."

Los ojos rojos del sujeto le analizaron de pies a cabeza, Vlad se removió, esperando que su captor no le quitara el Infi-mapa que aún estaba entre su traje. El hombre bajó de su caballo, caminó alrededor de Vlad y después quedó frente a él lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma directo contra su pecho. Era tan potente que Vlad no podía creerlo, muy pocos fantasma eran tan poderosos para debilitarle, aun menos con un sólo golpe. Debía ser las esposas, pensó. El fantasma lanzó otro rayo y esta vez Vlad no pudo luchar contra el anillo que le transformó en humano haciendo que todos allí soltaron expresiones de sorpresa.

"Eres un Halfa." Dijo sorprendido el hombre, el Caballero del terror rió entre dientes divertido ante la sorpresa de su captor quien le lanzó un rayo en la cabeza haciéndole callar. Después usando su espada brillante de ectoplasma obligó a Vlad a mirarle a los ojos, de nuevo analizándole "¿Eres un desterrado? No logro sentir si eres un purasangre… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu familia?"

"Es una forma interesante de decirlo…" murmuró sonriente, aun sabiendo que se encontraba en desventaja él no cedería. "Mi nombre es Vlad Plasmius."

"Ese nombre no existe. Eres un sucio bastardo." El sujeto dijo con repulsión, luego se dirigió a su tropa. "¡Aprisiónenlo!"

El Caballero, observó que colocaban una venda fue puesta en los ojos de Plasmius y cadenas inmovilizaron su cuerpo. Comenzó a temer por lo que los soltados le harían a él, el líder del ejército le miró sonriendo mientras retiraba las esposas que le cortaban sus poderes.

"En cuanto a ti, viejo conocido… ve, dile a los tuyos la noticia: ¡Stadtmond sigue en pie! Y pagarán muy caro querer traspasar nuestro territorio, rompiendo el pacto de paz."

Dicho esto liberaron al fantasma de fuego morado, reteniendo su amada espada. Llevándose a Vlad como prisionero. El caballero del terror estaba paralizado, la última vez que vio a estos sujetos fue cuando… el rey Pariah fue derrocado. El golpe de estado más grande de la historia. Un ejército sanguinario y más poderoso que cualquier otro de todos los Reinos infinitos. Necesitaba hablar con Skulker. Y rápido.

.-.-.

Danny estaba con un humor particularmente bueno en estos días, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad ahora tan solo quedaban tres días para que el horrible campamento de verano se acabara. Luego del fiasco de Walker y haber salvado a Wolf las cosas fueron bastante agradables e incluso relajantes. Disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos. Tan solo esperaba que Amity Park no esté en cenizas cuando volviera, tenía un poco de esperanza en que sus padres pudieran con las amenazas y en su defecto le había pedido a Danielle que apoyara. La joven clon parecía estar feliz con la idea. Como fuera, nada podría quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Ni aun el dúo de bravucones con quien compartía cabaña.

Mucho menos _esos_ sueños.

Era impresionante lo variado que eran los temas de sus pesadillas. Debería considerar escribirlas en un libro, tal vez así podría tener algún futuro pues por cómo iban las cosas en la escuela dudaba que algún día lograra su gran sueño de ser astronauta. Cuando comenzaron Danny culpó al estrés pues tenía demasiado estrés en su vida cotidiana que era un milagro que aún no le haya dado un infarto. Se llevó el susto de su vida cuando conoció a Clockwork y supo que sus sueños no eran una simple coincidencia. No había querido decirles a sus amigos para no parecer un demente. Es decir, ¿Qué clase de persona tiene sueños sobre uno de sus peores enemigos y su pareja? Al principio la idea le hacía enrojecer como tomate pues él estaba seguro que Pariah Dark era demasiado macho masculino como para tener un amorío con otro hombre.

¡Alto! Se gritó así mismo. No iba a pensar en esas cosas. Aunque pensándolo bien, prefería esos sueños a las pesadillas con su yo malvado del futuro alterno.

"¿Estás escuchando?" Sam le dijo a modo de regaño. Danny le miró algo aturdido y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Perdón estaba… divagando."

"Si lo noté." Sam rodó los ojos majestuosamente.

"No puedo esperar por regresar a la civilización." Tucker dijo, besando su PDA. "Estoy harto de mendigar por mi amada tecnología en medio del bosque."

Rió un poco con ellos antes de dirigirse a su siguiente actividad del día. Al parecer, el profesor Lancer pensaba que sería buena idea que aprendieran sobre las diversas plantas e insectos que podían encontrar así que las siguientes horas fueron como una doblemente aburrida clase de botánica. La única que parecía disfrutarle en su totalidad era Sam. A Danny, ver tanta planta, le recordaba el ataque de Underground. Mientras escuchaba el discurso de Lancer sintió un escalofrió en su pecho se dispersó hasta salir por su boca en forma de una niebla azul y fría.

"Bien ya se habían tardado." Murmuró para sí mismo. Dio un pequeño golpe a Tucker, el cual estaba a su lado para alertarle. Un simple intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para que su amigo le entendiera. Se excusó como siempre, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Aprovechando que estaba en medio del bosque fue fácil encontrar un buen lugar para transformarse. Después levantó el vuelo estando invisible para encontrar quien estaba estimulando su sentido fantasma de forma tan intensa. O eran mucho, o era alguien muy poderoso. Como fuera, la escena no pintaba bien. De la nada sintió un rayo golpearle, se giró para ver a Skulker quien le disparaba.

"¿En serio, Skulker?" dijo el joven halfa con fastidio en su voz. "¿Viniste hasta aquí para perseguirme?"

"Soy cazador, niño" se mofó el fantasma "No debería extrañarte."

Tal vez si fuera un poco más observador se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que el cazador tan solo le estaba disparando haciéndole alejarse del campamento, pero sólo lo notó cuando estuvo a unos kilómetros de sus compañeros y de pronto se vio rodeado por un gran número de fantasmas. No podía contar con exactitud cuántos eran, pero podía identificar a muchos que contra los que él había luchado antes. Quiso enfrentarlos pero incluso él podía darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja.

"Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros, niño." Habló el fantasma robótico. Danny le miró con aprensión preparando su ataque.

"Es en son de paz, Phantom." El Caballero del Terror se apareció junto al cazador. "No te haremos daño, al contrario te salvaremos la vida."

"¿Por qué habría de creerte?" Preguntó Danny aun a la defensiva.

"Bien, sino quieres creer es tu problema, yo ya limpie mi conciencia." Dijo Skulker cruzándose de brazos. "Pero escucha, los ejércitos de Stadtmond ya tienen a Vlad y en cuanto sepan que fuiste tú y no Vlad quien derrotó al rey fantasma, ellos vendrán y no precisamente para felicitarte."

"Si yo fuera tú, Phantom estaría agradecido." Intervino otro fantasma que él conocía, Walker. "Aunque de todas forma si no nos crees, aun así te obligaremos a venir."

Sin darle mucho más tiempo, los fantasmas le atacaron. Skulker usó una especie de cubo para retenerle y entraron a un portal, el cual para su sorpresa estaba siendo abierto por Wolf. El fantasma lobo le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo descartar la posibilidad de que estuviera allí en contra de su voluntad. Danny frunció el ceño mientras era llevado por la horda de fantasmas. Estaba confundido por todo esto y no entendía de qué hablaban.

¿Sta…que? ¿Vlad capturado?

¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo ahora?

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Gracias por leer y por el comentario. Espero continúen disfrutando de esta nueva versión y que los cambios sean para bien.

Comentarios y sugerencias. Serán bienvenidos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

EDIT 16-12-15


	3. Escape

Notas: Continuando. Hubieron varios cambios drásticos en la trama que espero no cause revuelo si alguien que leyó la versión anterior, está leyendo esto y se da cuenta.

Como sea, espero que lo disfruten. Ah si, les recuerdo que habrá slash o yaoi como gusten llamarle.

* * *

.-.

 **III - ESCAPE.**

.-.

" _¿Qué me darás a cambio?" preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, al rey que había invadido su reino. "Si voy contigo a tus 'Reinos Infinitos', ¿Qué ganaré yo?"_

" _¿Tu libertad no es suficiente, Engel?" se mofó el gran rey fantasma. El hombre negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules llenos de determinación._

" _Además, algo está mal en tu plan, Pariah…" razonó el ojiazul. "Soy humano, soy mortal. Mi cuerpo no sobreviviría en tu mundo mucho tiempo."_

" _Eso se puede solucionar, fácil." El fantasma sonrió. "Confía en mí, ven conmigo… y este pequeño pueblo no será nada en comparación con lo que te daré. Serás gobernante de los Reinos Infinitos, solo yo estaré por encima de ti."_

 _El rey Engel miró directo a los ojos del rey Pariah, analizando si debía o no ceder ante la propuesta del fantasma. Después de unos momentos de tenso silencio, devolvió la sonrisa._

" _Acepto."_

 _La palabra salió con seguridad y el rey fantasma tomó el collar con tres gemas que llevaba, apretando en su mano la gema de color azul lanzó un rayó directo al pecho del hombre. La acción debió ser dolorosa pues el ojiazul gritó adolorido, cuando Pariah al fin se detuvo, algo sorprendente ocurrió. Un anillo de luz se deslizó por el cuerpo del ojiazul. Convirtiéndole._

" _¿Que me hiciste?" preguntó entre jadeos, mirando atónito su nuevo cuerpo._

" _Ahora, me querido Engel tienes el poder del ectoplasma en ti." Declaró el rey fantasma..._

"¡Ponga atención, alteza!"

El grito fue acompañando por el sonido metálico de una espada que caía al suelo. Parpadeó despistado, de momento no supo dónde se encontraba. Sus ojos azules se posaron en su irritado profesor, quien en algún momento le había lanzado una espada y claro, al estar en el mundo de los sueños él no fue capaz de atrapar.

"Por favor, alteza…" el instructor se acercó a él con preocupación. "Eso pudo dañarle."

"Si sus sermones no fueran tan aburridos, Señor Matthew," murmuró entre dientes. "Tal vez así no hubiera dormitado."

"Príncipe Mark, esto no es un juego. Debe recordar que…"

El sujeto de cabellos canosos inició de nuevo su sermón y el joven príncipe rodó los ojos. Quizá tenía razón, pero él recién cumplía los dieciséis y tenía cero interés en la historia de las espadas. Prefería aprender cómo usarlas. Se inclinó para recoger el arma y la observó. Realmente estaba harto de las espadas de entrenamiento. Él sentía que estaba listo para una pelea real. Para un reto real. Apretó el mango de la espada dejando que su energía verde la recorriera, se suponía que él aun no sabía realizar ese tipo de trucos así que en cuanto la chocó con la de su profesor, Matthew claramente no lo esperaba pues salió despedido hacia la pared cayendo inconsciente. Mark sonrió complacido, eso se merecía por tratarle como a un niño.

"Vaya. Quizás deba buscarse otro maestro, alteza." Dijo alguien detrás de él, Mark se giró para encontrarse con una de las pocas personas del palacio que le hacía sonreír.

"¿Crees que esté vivo, Stefan?" Preguntó con preocupación fingida, al hombre de unos veinte años que iba entrando a la sala.

"Desgraciadamente," Stefan pasó a su lado hacia el profesor inconsciente, le tocó el cuello sintiendo el pulso bajo sus dedos. "Si, vivo. Para matarle debiste darle un choque más fuerte… y debió ser justo sobre su núcleo. Tienes el poder, príncipe. Pero te falta enfoque."

"¿Me enseñarías?" preguntó el príncipe, mirando a los ojos verdes de Stefan.

"Solo soy un simple escudero." Recalcó tomando la espada del profesor inconsciente. "No creo ser el más adecuado para enseñar al Príncipe de Stadtmond. Además, aun no estás en edad para técnicas avanzadas."

"Eso no te detuvo a ti para aprenderlas." Marcos caminó hacia el escudero hasta que estuvo tan cerca para que el hombre mayor pudiera sentir su aura vibrar. "Stefan. Sé mi maestro."

"Tu padre me mandaría a cortar la cabeza." Respondió otro, desviando la mirada de esas lagunas azules, sabía que si continuaba así, terminaría cediendo. Tal y como pasaba casi a diario.

"Soy el príncipe heredero de la corona de Statdmond," dijo con una voz autoritaria que hizo a Stefan temblar. "Te ordeno, escudero, enséñame o serás colgado por traición."

La risa hizo erupción entre ambos. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que vivían esta escena.

.-.-.

Algunas veces, Riley odiaba su trabajo con todo su ser. Era aburrido estar parado con una jarra de vino mientras el rey y sus consejeros hablar sobre sus futuras tácticas de batallas. El cuarto estaba repleto de militares de alto puesto, el gran Rey de Stadtmond miraba el mapa que estaba extendido en la mesa junto a un jefe por cada una de las cuatro secciones del reino que llevaban el nombre de los cuatro puntos de la Rosa de los vientos. Habían pasado ya dos años desde la derrota del Rey Pariah y hasta ahora ningún guerrero había conseguido adentrarse al territorio de Phantom, el rey intensificó la vigilancia en los alrededores de la barrera para evitar que los rebeldes localizaran al heredero. Uno de los grupos de vigilancia detectó a los fantasmas tratando de invadir los territorios de la cuidad así que estaban muy estresados. Aunque quizás lo que les tenía mucho más alterados era que un halfa había estado con los invasores.

"Es importante tomar acciones ¡ya!" decía un militar al rey, quien escuchaba con atención. "Los fantasmas traspasaron nuestro muro de protección después de siglos. Ni siquiera cuando el Rey Pariah fue despertado fueron lo suficientemente atrevidos."

"¿Ha investigado que podrían querer, Almirante Lauzit?" preguntó el rey.

"El prisionero aún no ha querido dar información." Respondió.

"¡Tráiganlo ante mí!" ordenó el rey, los jefes se miraron entre ellos notoriamente estresados. El joven copero tembló, apretando la jarra entre sus manos. Esperando que no fueran las noticias que más se temía en todo el reino de Statdmond. "Aunque sea un desterrado, sigue siendo un halfa, tendrá la obligación de apoyarnos en esta guerra."

Algunos guardias salieron del salón, todos los presentes, desde los jefes hasta los sirvientes estaban tensos y soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al hombre esposado que los guardias trajeron. Riley forzó una expresión neutral, aliviado de que al parecer fue el único que reconoció al halfa de cabellos negros, traje blanco y ojos rojos. El rey eligió ese momento para solicitar que rellenaran su copa y el joven estuvo a punto de derramar el vino de lo nervioso que estaba.

"Eres un Halfa, arrodíllate ante tu Rey," siseó Lauzit empujó al hombre hacia el suelo obligándole a arrodillarse.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el rey Henry al prisionero quien luchó contra las esposas una vez más.

"Vlad Plasmius." Respondió, su mirada roja se posó sobre los ojos del rey. De nuevo hubo una exclamación general en la sala por el atrevimiento, el rey Henry por otro lado pasó por alto el crimen demasiado ocupado analizando al prisionero.

"Me eres familiar, forastero" dijo el rey al fin. "¿Que sabes del Heredero de Caos? ¿Acaso ha tomado su puesto de rey y ahora pretende dar el primer golpe?"

"No sé de qué habla, señor." Dijo Plasmius con mucha sinceridad en su voz.

"Caos, un fantasma también conocido como Pariah Dark," El almirante Lauzit explicó por el rey. Su voz cargada de odio al pronunciar el nombre del legendario rey fantasma que esclavizó al pueblo de Stadtmond. "Las leyendas dicen que la persona destinada a heredar de su trono, es el único capaz de vencerle. El Heredero de Caos. Ahora dinos, halfa forastero ¿Cómo puedo capturar a Danny Phantom?"

Los ojos rojos de Plasmius miraron con sorpresa momentánea al almirante, era como si nunca haya escuchado esa información. Cuando el nombre del heredero fue pronunciado la sorpresa se transformó en una amenazante determinación, no contestó la pregunta del almirante pero incluso Riley notaba que este halfa conocía bien al heredero de caos y con su silencio mostraba que su lealtad no estaba con el rey de Stadtmond. El joven sirviente sonrió levemente pero casi salta cuando un militar tomó al prisionero mandándole un choque eléctrico por el cuerpo al tocar su frente.

"Ah, olvidé mencionar que no responder, no es una opción." Gruñó el almirante, de nuevo hizo una señal y el militar volvió a electrocutar a Plasmius quien se quejó de dolor y cayó al suelo, al borde de perder su transformación.

"No lo conozco…" Plasmius tenía dificultad para hablar pero continuó mintiendo.

Al rey y compañía no les agradó esto. Con un asentimiento de la cabeza el rey Henry dio autorización para que Lausit y otros de sus subordinados comenzaran la tortura. Riley y los otros sirvientes estaban acostumbrados a estas formas de castigo, algunos de los presentes incluso animaban a los guardias que infringían tormento al halfa forastero. A pesar todo Plasmius se negaba a hablar sobre Phantom, el copero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. El prisionero aguantó mucho antes de desmayarse, el anillo de transformación le devolvió a su forma humana y sus heridas comenzaron a sacar sangre. No le mataron solo porque ellos necesitaban la información, un par de guardias le jalaron de las cadenas, arrastrándolo por el piso para sacarlo de allí. Tragó saliva su mirada en el reloj, lamentablemente no podía dejar su puesto sino hasta que la reunión acabe.

.-.-.

"¡Concéntrate!" La voz de Stefan normalmente causaba bonitos sentimientos al joven príncipe, pero si gritaba que se concentrara una vez más le iba a lanzar la flecha entre los ojos y no al blanco.

"Eso intento," respondió Mark de mala gana. Sus ojos brillando en color verde evocando su energía ectoplasmica para hacer aparecer en su mano una flecha hecha de energía. Pero al disparar esta simplemente no daba en el blanco. Era muy frustrante. Stefan se acercó y creó una fecha de energía roja, entregándosela al príncipe. El rojo de la flecha contrastó con el azul del arco que estaba cubierto.

"Si agregas demasiada energía, la flecha es pesada y no volará." Explicó el otro. "Siente la que conjuré, memoriza el peso y la energía."

"Es injusto porque tú eres un escudero. Parte de tu trabajo es crear armas."

"Un guerrero debe poder hacerlas por sí mismo, no siempre tendrás a un escudero en el campo de batalla. Ahora lánzala, al menos demuestra que tienes buena puntería."

A la orden de su escudero, Mark soltó la flecha la cual dio justo en el blanco. Emocionado el príncipe abrazó al hombre que le instruía y unió sus labios en un repentino gesto, Stefan se sorprendió de principio pero luego correspondió gustoso. Sonrió entre el beso cuando el arco del príncipe fue desechado para que el más joven pueda poner sus manos en la espalda de su amante secreto, acercándole más y más, profundizando el beso que estaba comenzando a ser demasiado inapropiado para realizarse en la armería. Se arriesgaban y ambos lo sabían. Stefan era mucho más experimentado en batalla, así que fue el primero que sintió que una presencia se acercaba y se separó justo a tiempo del príncipe.

"Príncipe Mark," la voz del rey resonó en el lugar, el adolescente aún estaba aturdido por el beso y apenas reaccionó cuando vio a Stefan hacer una reverencia ante el rey quien miraba a ambos con suspicacia. Henry pasó sus ojos de su hijo al inconsciente maestro Matthew y por ultimo al su fiel escudero arrodillado a sus pies. Los que acompañaban al rey no parecían comprender lo que allí sucedió pero Mark sabía que su padre sospechaba de su aventura con Stefan. El tenso silencio fue rotó por el rey. "Fuera de aquí, escudero. Vuelva a su puesto."

Stefan sabía lo que le convenía y eso era salir de allí antes de que el rey decida tomar medidas contra él. No era por querer dejar que Mark cargara con las consecuencias pero ¿acaso no tenía más ventaja un príncipe que un escudero? Con una reverencia de gratitud salió corriendo pese a la mirada suplicante del príncipe. El rey hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que le dejaran solo con su hijo, Mark por su lado no se dejó intimidar y mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras su padre le rodeaba analizando su siguiente decisión.

"Es la tercera vez que atacas a uno de tus profesores." El rey gruñó. "Si continuas así, alguien podría acusarte de traición y arrastrarás a mi mejor escudero en estos juegos infantiles. Ponle un alto o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, sin importar que seas mi hijo. Tus lecciones continuaran con el señor Matthew…"

"Ese hombre es un aburrido." Mark era consciente de que estaba siendo impertinente, pero al fin y al cabo él era un adolescente, podía ser todo lo quería. "Quiero alguien que me enseñe a luchar de verdad, no estupideces. Stefan, por ejemplo."

"En primer lugar, Stefan es un escudero no un guerrero no puede enseñarte el complejo arte de la guerra." Henry declaró con voz rotunda. "Si quieres ser rey algún día debes aprender más que solo dar golpes, debes saber en qué momento darlos y a ser un líder. Matthew es de los mejores estrategas del reino."

"Te crees un buen estratega, pero tienes a un impresionante guerrero haciendo trabajo de escudero." Mofó el príncipe. Henry crujió los dientes en ira ante su mal comportamiento.

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar al nivel de un guerrero?" El rey le tomó del brazo apretándole fuerte, obligando a la transformación de Mark a retroceder. "Entrarás a la Competencia de guerreros de este año, si ganas reconoceré que eres más que un niño mimado."

"Pero ese torneo es…" Mark ahora sí estaba aterrado.

"Que te sirva de lección, niño." Con eso, su padre dio por terminada la conversación, girando y encaminándose a la salida.

.-.-.

Recobró la conciencia lentamente, todo dolía ante el más mínimo movimiento así que permaneció tirado en el suelo observando la celda que le contenía. Vlad admitió que estaba en problemas, desde que le capturaron trató de aprender sobre estas personas. Un reino hostil en la Zona fantasma no era extraño, pero este reino compuesto por halfas. Eso sí era nuevo. Siempre creyó que él y Daniel eran los únicos. Que ingenuo, el universo era tan grande que esto no debía de sorprenderle. Con dificultad se puso de movió a una posición más cómoda, sus heridas aun estaban frescas sacando sangre y podía sentir el ectoplasma seco que su cuerpo perdió cuando aún era fantasma. Rió dentro de sí porque sin duda Daniel jamás creería que Vlad Plasmius prefirió ser torturado antes de revelar información sobre Phantom.

"Te traje algo de comer." Dijo alguien.

Vlad levantó la mirada azul para toparse con un hombre joven de quizás veinticinco años que tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos. A diferencia de todos, este joven no era hostil. Vlad miró la comida intensamente, parecía muy humana pero estaba seguro que esa salsa que bañaba la carne era ectoplasma. Su mente le decía que no aceptara nada que sus captores le entregaran pero su estómago gruñó y su núcleo ansió la energía contenida en el ectoplasma. Tomó el plato y el hombre sonrió, algo en esa mirada amarilla le decía que podía confiar en él así que probó la comida. La escupió de inmediato al sentir su sabor agrio.

"Tranquilo, no es veneno." El joven se apresuró a decir. "Es la única forma que podía darte medicinas sin que los guaridas lo notaran. Tiene un potente analgésico y cicatrizante. Lamento el sabor."

Una parte de él le decía que era un tonto al confiar en el joven, pero su hambre fue mayor ingiriendo todo lo que había en el plato. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró aturdido al de ojos amarillos quien entrando en la celda le jaló de un brazo indicándole que se apresure y le sigua. A Vlad no le importó quien era este joven, solo pensaba que le por ahora lo mejor era estar lejos de la celda. No fue sino hasta el tercer paso que se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor. Al parecer de verdad le dieron medicamentos. Cruzaron los pasillos y cruzaron a un par de guardias que asintieron con la cabeza. Vlad notó que un tercer guardia estaba inconsciente pero guardó silencio, siguiendo al joven de ojos amarillos. Cruzaron lugares extraños, incluso un acueducto y un túnel de bajo de una calle.

"Aguanta, ya casi estamos a salvo." Su rescatador dijo cuando vio que Vlad comenzaba a tambalearse.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque me ayudas?" Preguntó. Su pregunta quedó en el aire mientras cruzaban la cuidad hasta lo que parecía ser una casa y al fin detuvieron su carrera.

"Mi nombre es Riley." Dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta a un cuarto, había una cama, un estante, mesa con mucha comida humeante y bebida. Era como una habitación de una posada medieval. "Recuéstate y descansa. El médico vendrá a verte y después podrás conocer a la reina. Por cierto… esto, no los quedaremos."

Miró con sorpresa el Infimap en manos del hombre, Vlad no se percató en qué momento se lo quitaron. La sonrisa del hombre se le hizo conocida y fue cuando recordó que este hombre estuvo presente en su encuentro con el rey.

"No eres un simple sirviente. ¿Verdad?" comentó tratando de deducir si su situación mejoró o empeoró.

El hombre de ojos amarillos sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Vlad aún estaba impactado y ahora podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente en los cuartos de al lado. No sabía qué pasaba pero al menos podría recuperarse para pensar en cómo escapar de esa extraña ciudad.

.-.-.

* * *

Notas: Espero que no esté quedando peor que el anterior.

Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero que lo haya disfrutado.

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
